In present hydraulic systems, such as pilot valve hydraulic systems, a joystick is used to control operation thereof. Such joysticks have force feedback as part of their operational characteristics. This tactile feedback provides an operator with information concerning how much force the machine function is exerting. Although such pilot valve hydraulic systems have been useful in the past, there is a new generation of controls which are all electronic. The electric controls allow for additional advanced functions such as coordinated motion between axis to the operator with much higher levels of flexibility than has been previously provided. However, with the electric controls the tactile feedback to the operation is completely lost. The operator has no knowledge or feel for how much force is being exerting by the machine.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a joystick which is electronic and provides for tactile feedback to an operator. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a joystick which is capable of providing a residual centering force prior to operation or actuation of the joystick.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.